Polar Bear Ice Cream has $49$ flavors of ice cream. Penguin's Treats has $32$ flavors. How many fewer flavors does Penguin's Treats have?
Explanation: To find how many fewer flavors ${\text{Penguin's Treats}}$ has than $\text{Polar Bear Ice Cream}}$, we need the difference. So, we subtract. $49$ $32$ $?$ Polar Bear Ice Cream Penguin's Treats ? $49} - {32} = {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how many fewer flavors. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $49} - {32} = {17}$ Penguin's Treats has ${17}$ fewer flavors than Polar Bear Ice Cream.